The Hokage's Daughter
by gaara'sgirl666
Summary: Hitomi is all grown up and a chuunin.But when she brings a stranger into her home what will she do when it sends her world into chaos? Yaoi warning...this is a sequel to my Two Ninja and a Baby...there will be yaoi fluffiness...XD
1. Chapter 1

_Ok guys so here it is...the sequel...I want to thank everyone who supported me for creating a sequel and afsw01 for sparking an idea in my mind. You all rock! Oh and I promise there will be some NaruSasu fluffiness...lols_

_Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, so quite rubbing it in..XD  
Yaoiness is a must...it won't be a lot but it will be there...  
I can't think of anything else so enjoy!  
_

Chapter 1

Hitomi threw kunai into the tree for what had to be the hundredth time before pulling the wire attached to her wrist, sending the small dagger flying back into her hand before repeating the process. One of her teammates sat under a tree, waiting silently and patiently under a tree. The third stood in the tree looking out across the field. All three had been waiting for their sensei to arrive, but he was, as usual, a few hours late.

Seiji huffed from his place in the tree.

"This is freaking ridiculous, every time. What's the point in showing up at all if he won't?"

"He'll be here, Seiji." Hitomi said with a sigh as she threw the kunai again. Her wolf ears twitched as she heard something snap close by.

"Yeah well I don't care if he did call us here. If he's not here in five minutes I'll…wait, what the…I can't move!" Seiji cried as he started struggling for control of his body. Hitomi quickly pulled her kunai from the tree and jumped backwards. She flipped and sent three shuriken spinning towards the noise she had heard earlier.

Suddenly Seiji fell from the tree. He landed on his butt as their sensei walked from into the clearing from the more shadowed part of the trees. He held the three shuriken Hitomi had thrown between the fingers of one hand. The other was tucked nonchalantly in his pocket.

"Hey, Seiji. If you want to be a cocky smart mouth then you shouldn't be a shinobi. A good shinobi follows directions without complaint and waits patiently, no matter how long it takes. Also a good shinobi keeps his guard. Hitomi heard me coming while she was practicing throwing and you were the one looking for me. Had I been an enemy shinobi, you would be dead. A shinobi who can't stay alert is a dead shinobi." Hitomi snorted.

"Jeez Shika-sensei. I think that's as much as I have ever heard you say at once."

…

The group gathered in a circle. Hitomi had retrieved her weapons and placed them back in her pouch. Now she was idly swinging her wired kunai in front of her like the pendulum of a grandfather clock. The fifteen year old watched her sensei quietly with Chie while Seiji showed his obvious annoyance at Shikamaru's silence. Said sensei was staring up at the clouds while he slouched with his hands in his pockets.

"So is there a reason why we are here or did we have to meet up at such a god forsaken hour for no reason." Seiji growled. Hitomi sighed and her ears went flat. He had no reason to complain. It was barely after noon. Shika sighed and looked around at each of his student's faces.

"Hokage-sama wants to send you three on separate missions. As chuunins you won't always be together now." He smiled at them. "With that said I want to congratulate Chie for succeeding in her exams last week. I'm proud of all of you." He pulled out three boxes and handed one to each of the chuunins. "This is your three's congratulations for succeeding." Hitomi stopped her kunai from swinging and took a box. She opened it to find a set of hoops. Glancing over she saw that Chie and Seiji have the same.

"Earrings? Do I look like a girl?" Seiki grumbled. Hitomi closed hers softly before smacking Seiji in the back of the head.

"Seiji you baka. Three years he's been are sensei and you haven't noticed? HE has is ears pierced."

"Ouch. Damn you Hitomi. Besides, now I would have to get them pierced. I wouldn't even know where to go." Hitomi grinned evilly and twirled her kunai again before pulling out one of her hidden senbon needles.

"I could do it for you." Seiji stumbled back.

"Hell no!" She shrugged before stopping the kunai once again. She quickly did hands signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" One of her clones popped up and she handed them the needle. The clone took it and grabbed Hitomi's right wolf ear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Chie asked hesitantly. Hitomi glanced over as her clone pushed the needle through her ear. She flinched a little but just stared silently while handing her clone one of the earrings. After the earring had been attached they repeated the process. After the second one was attached to her opposite ear she released the jutsu.

"If I pierce them now they will be healed in a few hours." She shrugged and looked back at Shikamaru who was smiling softly at her. "Thanks for the earrings Sensei. You know Chichi's going to kill you right?" She grinned up at him. Shika shrugged.

"He'll get over it. Besides I just gave you the earrings I didn't make you pierce your ears." She laughed and Shika sighed before yawning hugely. He looked up at the sky for a moment.

"We better head to the Hokage's office." He said before turning and starting back off the training grounds. His team nobly followed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow...I got so many hits on my first chapter...I had so many emails this morning I nearly fell out of my chair...XD...but thank you guys so much! I love that people like my story...anywho...thanks for the reviews...I can't promise I'll update this fast all the time...but I had the next chapter ready in my head so here you go...  
Thanks to kitteegirl for being my editor beta person...you rocks!_

_Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Pairings...well...there will be a lot...and there is yaoi in this chapter!! Just so you knows...  
Can't think of anything else so go ahead and enjoy!_

Chapter 2

"Hey, Shikamaru. You guys are late…again!" Hitomi smiled at hearing Kiba's rough voice. They had just entered the Hokage's office. She glanced around to see that he and his team, as well as Lee sensei and his team were there. Her eyes glanced quickly over all of the Chuunin and Genin who were there. She flinched a little as she glanced at one white haired chuunin and the quickly averted her eyes.

Her team continued forward to stand beside the others and as she looked up she felt her heart warm. The Hokage sat behind his desk with a huge grin on his face. Behind them stood two of the ANBU of the village, though many here would not know that since they didn't have their outfits or masks on, Hitomi shouldn't have known either but curiosity always seemed to get the best of her. One was Hyuuga Neji, the actually leader of the ANBU. He stood tall and stoic, with little expression, but seriousness on his face. It was hard for Hitomi not to giggle, he was actually a big softy at heart, but it was uncommon to see it unless he was around his wife Tenten and their two children. The other was eyeing her with a bit of suspicion in his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and almost started laughing out loud when she felt his eyes rest on her newly pierced wolf ears. A muscle in his cheek had started to twitch. Yes, though intimidating the Uchiha was, Sasuke, the co-captain of the ANBU, was also soft hearted, but like she had told Shika, it wasn't her that would be blamed for the hoops. At the clearing of a throat the entire room turned their attention to the Hokage himself.

Hitomi couldn't help feeling the warmth in her heart grow. She loved her Okasan, and it was a pleasure to see him sitting behind the Hokage's desk, just like he had always dreamed.

Naruto leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk. His eyes glanced over all of the ninja in front of him before he looked down at the papers on the desk. He picked up two of the scrolls.

"Kiba, Shikamaru. You are dismissed. We will not need you two on these missions due to the status of your wives. Kiba please give my regards to Hinata and you new daughter, and Shika, with Temari so close to giving birth I didn't want to take you away. If I need anything further I'll get a hold of you but as of now, you two are free on leave." Kiba smiled at Naruto.

"Will do Hokage-sama. See you." He said before out the window onto Akumaru and taking off. Shikamaru sighed and stuffed a hand into his pocket.

"How troublesome." He placed two fingers in front of his lips and poofed out of the room. Naruto chuckled before turning to everyone else.

"Lee, you will be leading a team to Suna to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage. The one's who you will be leading are Fumio, Chie, and Suzu." Hitomi smiled as she heard all of them groan. Fumio and Suzu were two of the three genin left of the graduates of their year.

"Yes! Thank you Hokage-sama for giving us such an important mission!" Lee took the scrolls and placed them in on of his pouches before turning to the exasperated genin. "All right youthful ninja! Let us go forth to the Kazekage of Suna!" He gave them his good guy pose before taking off out the door. Fumio turned to the other three.

"We better hurry after him. If we don't catch up he'll beat us there and be back before we get started. The two girls slumped and the three headed out the door after him. Naruto picked up another scroll as well as a package from his desk and handed them back to Neji.

"Seiji and Yayoi. You will be following Neji. The three of you are to go to deliver this package to the leader of the Wave country. It's very important that it reaches his and only his hands. That is all dismissed." Neji nodded towards the Hokage before walking out the door followed by the genin and chuunin. This left four, all chuunin, remaining.

"Jun'ichi, Ryo, Kioshi and Hitomi. You four have an important mission. This team will be going to the Fire Temple. I need you to escort a Monk by the name of Sora back to Konoha. There have been some threats on his life, so expect trouble. Hitomi," Hitomi startled and looked fully at him. "I need you to lead this mission. You…"

"Wait, her?!" Ryo snapped. Hitomi flinched and sighed before looking away.

"Yes. Hitomi will be leading you." Naruto said as he leaned back against his chair. "In this instance she is the most certified to lead, plus she knows Fire country better then most and she can keep you all out of danger."

"I'm not following some demon half breed!" Ryo hissed. Naruto stood up from behind his desk and looked fully into Ryo's eyes as his own eyes flash red.

"I suggest you remember who you are talking to Tottori. Your Hokage is, as you put it, a demand half-breed. And need I remind you that your own track record isn't so good? Last time I had you lead a mission Suzu was nearly killed and most of your team was badly injured, all due to your foolishness." Naruto turned back to Hitomi as Ryo fell silent and held out the mission scroll to Hitomi. "The rest of you wait outside. I need to speak with Hitomi alone."

Ryo glared at her as he and the other guys left the room, closing the door behind them. Hitomi took a deep breath before turning her full attention to the two in front of her.

"What do you need Hokage-sama?" She said softly. Naruto's eyes softened and he walked around the desk to stand in front of her. He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"I know how you feel about him but unfortunately he is more qualified for this mission as well as the other two.

"Hai."

"Also I want to warn you. There have been some sightings of Akatsuki members in the area and thus why the threat to Sora. I need you to keep a sharp watch out for them. If you come across any, avoid fighting. Just keep Sora safe and run, that includes all of you. They are far more powerful then any of you can handle, even together. You understand?"

"Hai." Naruto pulled her forward into a hug. Hitomi sank into the hug and sighed.

"Be careful Tomi-chan. For your father and my sake. Understand?" Hitomi nodded against his chest and she felt Naruto kiss her head. Naruto pulled away and Hitomi smiled up at him.

"Dismissed." She saluted him with the scroll in her hand and blew her chichi a kiss before turning and exiting the room. Sasuke moved up to cuddle Naruto against him while staring at the open door.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Of course she will. We taught her all we know and Shikamaru was a great mentor for her." Naruto kissed Sasuke back and cuddled in against his chest. "Of course," Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's head. "I'm going to have to kill the Shadow ninja. She didn't have earrings when she left the house this morning and I have a feeling he's the reason why she has them now." Naruto's laughter could be heard throughout the compound.

...  
_Thanks for reading...hope you enjoyed...please review..._


	3. Chapter 3

ahhh...I feel like an awful person...I'm so sorry it took me so long to to update...lol...anyway here's chapter 3...read and enjoy...please review

_Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, so quite rubbing it in..XD  
Yaoiness is a must...it won't be a lot but it will be there...  
I can't think of anything else so enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Hitomi looked around the circle of the three guys before sighing deeply and rubbing her temples in agitation. Sora stood behind the team watching with a smirk on his face.

Ryo had started in on Hitomi as soon as they were out of earshot of the Hokage and hadn't stopped since. He had been rude and snotty to everyone, including Sora and the other Monks, all because Hitomi had been named leader.

Now he was snipping about her navigating.

"If we follow the river we'll reach Konoha by tomorrow morning. Your way will take us extra time." He sniped at the wolf-eared teen. Her ears lay back in agitation and she forced herself to take a calming breath.

Reaching down, she opened a pocket on the leg of the long pants she wore and pulled out two scrolls. She squatted down and opened one to reveal each of the five nation symbols. Over the fire nation she lay down a second scroll that was blank, after a few hand signs the scroll _poofed_ to reveal a map of their country.

"We are here." She said pointing to an area not far from the Fire Temple. "It's true we could take this route to the river and follow it back to Konoha but it leaves us open to attack." Her finger ran along the river to a part where cliffs form as the river dropped some levels. "Our priority is to get Sora to Konoha safely taking the river route leads us into a perfect place for ambush."

"Of course with you leading we would be lead into a trap. That's why I should be the one leading. Besides that for secrecy we should travel by night not this day crap where…"

"Jun'ichi and I are the only one's who can see in the dark. Besides it would be foolish and make this mission even more dangerous."

"She's right Ryo." Kioshi stated softly. Ryo turned to glare at him.

"Shut the…"

"Enough." Hitomi snapped as she put her scrolls away and stood. "We will take my path and stop wasting time. Move out!"

…

Hitomi leaned against a tree in a light sleep. They had stopped for the night. Ryo had been set as the guard for the night while the others rested. Hitomi had also set up small traps surrounding them as warnings of any unwanted company.

So far throughout the night, there was no sound but the creatures of the forest. Then suddenly the night went silent.

"_Pup, wake up."_ A growling voice said within Hitomi. Her eyes snapped open and she came to her feet in a low crouch.

"_What is it?"_

"_Listen to the forest."_ The animals had gone silent, the night now deathly still. She felt the demon within her shift. _"To the west. Can't you smell him?"_

Hitomi breathed in deeply taking the coldness of the night air within her. Sure enough, there was the faint tinge of an unfamiliar male. He was close to them, and not far from one of her traps. She glanced up looking for Ryo who was to be in the tree keeping watch. A soft growl rolled from her lips.

"_That bastard fell asleep!" _She hissed to her demon. Her demon let out a bark of laughter.

"_What else would you expect from a male, huh?"_

Hitomi rolled her eyes and moved closer to Jun'ichi and shook him lightly awake. He instantly opened his eyes and came to his feet a kunai in his hand.

"Easy Jun'ichi, we have company. Wake up Kioshi and Sora and be ready to move." Hitomi whispered.

"What of Ryo?" The Hyuuga replied back softly.

"Send Kioshi to wake him if you have to run otherwise leave him alone. Waking him would only cause a stir and show this trespasser that we are on to him."

"Hai, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to dispose of him. If you hear me whistle take Sora and run. I'll keep him distracted at the least. He's the only one I sense so far."

"I can check the area with my Byakugan."

"No there isn't time. Be ready to move if you hear my signal. You lead the way; you will be able to lead them to safety."

"Are you sure about this?"

"There isn't much time for anything else. In the very least he will walk into my trap but they are only meant to maim, not to kill. Whatever you do don't wait for me. Just start moving and keep going. Understand?" Jun'ichi nodded and moved to awaken Kioshi and Sora while Hitomi pulled out some of her senbon needles and moved in the direction of the unknown man. As she neared the opening where she had set one of her traps she heard the wire snap and a scream follow close behind it. Immediately she jumped to a tree above her and looked down into the clearing to see a figure huddled on the ground clutching his arm in a splash of moonlight.

Quickly putting away her needles she switched to a kunai and jumped through the trees to position herself behind him before jumping to the ground and pressing the weapon against his neck.

"If you don't wish to die you will listen carefully and answer all my questions. Got it?" She heard the man swallow and he nodded slowly.

"Who are you?"

"Norio." He replied carefully.

"Family name."

"I have no family name. I was disowned." He wheezed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Tr-travelling. I'm going to Konoha, looking for a job there."

"As?"

"A chef."

"What is a chef doing wondering through the woods in the middle of the night?"

"What is a young girl doing wondering around sneaking up on defenseless men?"

"Don't get smart with me, answer the question." Hitomi bit out pressing the blade a little tighter against his throat.

"I-I know the dangers that lurk in the forest. Between bandits and rogue ninja a lone traveler is an easy target. I hoped by travelling at night I would be safer." Hitomi snorted at the ridiculous logic.

"Prove to me you aren't dangerous. What weapons are you carrying?"

"N-none." He replied weakly.

"Prove it."

"Search me. You will find nothing harmful." Hitomi hesitated for a second.

"Stand up, face the tree."

"I can't. The wire…" Hitomi looked down at his arm to see the wire wrapped around it. His arm was also sitting at a funny angle, indicating that it was broken. Hitomi cocked her head and furrowed her brows. The trap shouldn't have done that. At most it should have caught his leg and hung him upside down on the tree. Shaking her head she moved the kunai away from his neck and cut the wire releasing his arm. His breath hissed out of his teeth at the sudden mobility and freedom.

Hitomi moved around to crouch in front of him. At seeing his eyes she gasped, the moon light struck his face lighting up dark purple orbs. Shaking her head mentally she chastised herself. She was a ninja first.

"If you swear to me that you have no weapons and mean no harm I will take you too my camp and fix your arm, but understand if you lie and become a threat in any way you will be killed. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now come on. I'm a medic ninja I can help you." Hitomi moved to his side that had the good arm and he placed his arm across her shoulders. Then she wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him stand before starting the slow journey back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

****

_Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, so quite rubbing it in..XD  
Yaoiness is a must...it won't be a lot but it will be there...  
I can't think of anything else so enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

Hitomi sat in the fire's light healing the cuts that the wire had caused. She had already set the bone but wouldn't wrap it until the cuts were gone. Kioshi and Jun'ichi had quickly offered their help, one getting some water from the river while the other started a fire and found two sticks they could use as a splint.

After the wounds had healed she splinted his arm and helped him into a comfortable position by the fire.

"Why can't you heal the break?" He asked as he settled back against the tree he was leaning on.

"There are some fractures as well as both bones in the forearm being broken. It's not something I can heal. The best we can do is get you to Konoha and have Tsunade-sama look at it. I think you might need surgery as well." He shuddered and sat back closing his eyes.

Hitomi stood and turned to the others.

"What do we do about him?" Kioshi said nodding up at Ryo who was still asleep in the tree. Hitomi sighed and glanced up at him.

"Don't worry I'll deal with him." She said. She jumped up to the branch he was on and pushed him off with her foot. Ryo fell to the ground and came awake mid-fall.

"What the fuck!" He hissed as he jumped to his feet rubbing his butt. Hitomi jumped down in front of him and backed him up until he ran into the tree. "You bitch."

"Shut up. Shut up right now." Hitomi growled. "What the hell do you think you were doing falling asleep on guard? You could have gotten us all kill."

"Fuck you bitch. Nothing happened, we are fine. What makes you think you can order me on guard."

"I'm your captain teme." She hissed. "The Hokage will hear about this." He snorted.

"Running home to your _mommy_." He sneered making last part an insult. "There isn't anything he can do to me. I will not let some demonic asshole and his half breed daughter tell me what to do." Hitomi's eyes flashed wolf and she grabbed his shirt and threw him into the nearest tree. As he struck he fell to the ground and Hitomi pounced on him pressing a kunai to his throat.

"Hitomi!" She heard Jun'ichi say behind her. She took a deep shuddering breath.

"_Don't do it pup. He's not worth it. You are better than him. You will always be better that him."_ She closed her eyes and stood backing away. Ryo stared up at her from his position on the ground.

"It doesn't matter what you say." She said as she glared down at him. She turned on her heel and jumped to the tree above. "It will be dawn in a few hours. I'll keep watch. Kioshi put out the fire. Everyone get some sleep. We will be moving again at first light."

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry thiere past couple of chapters have been short...I think I'm just working my way up to the longer ones...lol...thanks for the reviews...enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, so quite rubbing it in..XD  
Yaoiness is a must...it won't be a lot but it will be there...  
I can't think of anything else so enjoy!_**

**Chapter 5**

Hitomi sighed as the warm water ran over her face. She reveled in her hot shower loving the feeling of the water soothing her sore muscles. She had spoken to the Hokage for an hour, reporting everything that had occurred and explaining Ryo's behavior. After taking down everything the Hokage dismissed her, sent Norio to the hospital, set Sora up at the safe house he would be staying at before calling in Ryo. Hitomi still couldn't help her smile at the thought of her Okasan reaming Ryo.

Shaking her long hair back she let the water run over her face one last time before shutting the water off. She finally let her wolf ears stand back up and they twitched. She shuttered, suppressing the urge to shake the water off her as if she were really a wolf. Opening the shower door she grabbed a towel and dried off her tail before wrapping the towel around her and grapping another for her hair. On silent feet she padded to her room as she dried her hair. While picking out her clothes she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hai?" She called as she held a shirt in her hand.

"It's me." Hitomi felt herself smile.

"Come in Chichi." Sasuke opened the door and smiled back at her. She threw her shirt on the bed with the Capri's she had picked out and gave her father a hug.

"How did it go?" He asked her. She snorted.

"Everything went smoothly, Ryo was the same pain in the ass he has always been." Sasuke snorted but scolded her anyway.

"Young ladies shouldn't speak like that, even if they are ninja." Hitomi rolled her eyes before happily winking at him. She made a spinning movement with her finger.

"Turn around." Sasuke shook his head but complied.

"It's not anything I haven't seen. Who do you think changed your diapers?"

"Eww." She grumbled as she pulled on her clothes. "I so don't need to hear that." Sasuke laughed evilly.

"You can turn back now Chichi." Sasuke turned back and eyed her before pointing at her wolf ears.

"You better have an explanation for those though." She laughed and shook her head.

"I blame Shika-sensei and plead ignorance." She stated with and innocent smile. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"I just came to welcome you home and tell you that we will be having a family supper at the Sushi restaurant. 6 o'clock. You'll be there?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hai, you know I wouldn't miss a family dinner Chichi." She kissed his cheeks and gave him a hug before taking off. "See you later Chichi."

"Behave Hitomi!"

"I will" Sasuke watched her run off and smiled to himself.

"Time to go back to Naruto." He said before closing up the mansion and starting off to the Hokage's tower again.

...

_Please review...I hope everything is up to par...if you have anything that you aren't happy with or any questions go ahead and leave a message. Byes! _


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I have really really not updated for a long time and I apologize to everyone for it. I'm throwing out two chapters for now and promise to update as soon as possible. I have been going through a lot of personal issues and I never had the opportunity to update even though I want to so here you go. Hope you like and it doesn't disappoint.

_Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto.  
_

**Chapter 6**

She was in so much trouble. Breathing heavily Hitomi leaped across the roofs towards the sushi bar she had promised to meet her family at. She was already almost a half hour late, no thanks to her Sensei. As much as she loved the lazy jonin, she swore he thrived on riling up his students. Knowing she wouldn't resist, he had invited her to play a game of Shoudig, which she had learned to play years ago while she was a genin. Shika had taught her the complex game telling her she could use it as training, though at the time she couldn't fathom how a tile game could be counted as training. It hadn't been until recently that he had been teaching her patience and strategy, which had really come in handy through her few years as a ninja.

However in the last 3 odd years she had been playing, she had never beaten Shikamaru. Even tonight, before she had realized the time, she had been six moves away from defeat.

Letting out an exasperated sigh she finally stopped in front of the restaurant and worked at slowing her heart rate and breathing. As she finally calmed she could hear giggling and whispering on the other side of the door. Her ears twitched and her tail started to softly swing as she smiled, it was time to play.

Walking through the doors she wasn't surprised to see the adults of her family already seated at their usual table. Smiling sheepishly at her father, who was eyeing her wearily, she took two steps in before hearing a voice call out.

"Now!"

Suddenly three small bodies pounced on her. Two attached themselves to her legs and back while the other attached himself to her upper torso.

"We got her!" Hitomi smiled. POOF! Suddenly three little boys lay in a heap on top of a small rock. As they climbed to their feet the eldest, Daichi picked the rock up exasperated.

"She used the Replacement Jutsu!"

"Of course, a ninja must see through deception." Three pairs of eyes looked up to find Hitomi standing on the ceiling. She smiled down at them before calmly walking over the table and releasing the chakra from her feet to drop to her spot around the table. Her smallest cousin Aya giggled and ran around the table to plop down in her lap while the three boys walked over to the table pouting.

"Tomi you rock! You fooled them at ninja!" She said in a delighted voice. Hitomi laughed and tickled her youngest cousin.

"Maybe but they almost got me Aya-chan. They're getting better at ninja too." Aya giggled again and pulled out of Hitomi's lap to return to her mother's side. The twins, Daichi and Jiro, sat down beside Hitomi while Takumi seats himself beside his mother and father on the opposite side. She smiled at her aunt and uncle. Six years ago Konoha had stirred when news that an Akatsuki member was near. Heading out to meet them, Naruto, Sasuke, their old sensei Kakashi and a few ANBU headed out to meet them.

Soon after, but what felt like ages to the young girl he parents returned accompanied by Itachi and a very pregnant Amaya. Since then they had both lived with the trio at the Uchiha manor, later adding more members to the family. As Hitomi looked around at each member of her family she felt her heart warm. She had never felt as content as she did with the people around her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. _

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Hitomi. The Hokage would like to see you." Kakashi watched as the young girl fell through the air. A Kage Bushin appeared below her and the original Hitomi kicked off her clone's shoulders. Six senbon appeared in her hands and she twisted in the air, throwing each needle at a target. Kakashi watched as each one hit a target with precise aim, including one that had been placed behind him. As the needle whizzed by his ear Hitomi fell to the ground landing gracefully on her feet.

"Hi-ho Kakashi-kun." Hitomi flipped her braids back behind her neck and brushed the sweat drenched bangs from her eyes. She skipped up to him still breathing heavy from her early morning workout. "How are you doing today?" Kakashi merely smiled his crinkle-eyed smile before looking back intently at his book. Tomi roller here eyes before quickly gathering her used kunai and senbons before flicking the book cover.

"Hey you said Okasan wanted to see me?"

"Yes and I'm coming with you." He continued standing there without moving as his eyes darted back and forth across the pages. Hitomi rolled her eyes and laughed before turning and walking by him knowing he would turn and follow. For most of the way silence filled the air between them. The daily bustle, noises, and smells of the village floated around them as the time and silence stretched on before Kakashi sighed and placed his book back in his kunai pouch.

"Is your book boring you Kashi-kun?" The jounin glanced at her with her visible eye and then turned his attention back to the path in front of him.

"You have been training with your uncle haven't you?" Kakashi said ignoring her question. Hitomi shrugged.

"I like having a variety in my training. Between Uncle Itachi, Chichi, Okasan, Shika-sensei and you I have learned a lot of insight and views. Itachi thought my aim needed practice and multiple attacks are harder to counter. I can't create shadow clones like Okasan can so I took the opportunity up." Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her already messy hair.

"No one can create shadow clones like Naruto, not even me." Hitomi laughed with him. By now they had reached the Hokage building. Inside Naruto was surrounded by gigantic stacks of papers, folders, and scrolls. His head didn't turn as they entered. Instead he stayed bent over whatever he was reading. His cheeks were flushed as he turned the page in the book he was so intently staring at. Unable to resist Hitomi bounded forward.

"Hitomi here reporting for duty Hokage-sama!" Naruto jumped back, coming to his feet. The sudden movement sent the chair clattering to the floor. The desk also rattled sending papers scattering across the floor. Two ANBU appeared besides the startled Hokage and Konohamaru slammed open the door behind them. Hitomi bit her lip as she found whether to be embarrassed or burst out laughing. Konohamaru cried out in horror.

"NO! It took me hours to organize those!" Unable to hold it anymore Hitomi burst out laughing.

…

A half hour later Hitomi left the Hokage building to fetch Norio from the hospital. Behind she had left an amused Kakashi, a rattled and embarrassed Naruto, and a fuming Konohamaru. They had quickly gathered up the fallen papers, none missing the Hokage's fumbling attempts to slip something into his robes. He had then sent Hitomi on her way, separating her from the still upset Konohamaru.

The room cleared leaving only Kakashi and Naruto behind. Naruto shuffled papers around, organizing already organized papers and forms while avoiding Kakashi's amused smirk.

"So what were you reading that has you so flustered?" Kakashi asked causally. Naruto's eyes flicked to Kakashi's face then down and away.

"Sasuke gave me an early anniversary present." Naruto mumbled. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"A gift is something to be embarrassed about?" Kakashi asked coyly. Naruto blushed a shade darker before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black book. In red and gold letters Kakashi read SIN FILLED OASIS by Jiraya and Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi's deep laugh filled the room while the Hokage hid his face in embarrassment.

_Please review._


End file.
